Ribbons and Curls
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Mia, you're hair is so pretty. Will you...style mine?" the question was innocent enough by the little blonde girl, so her older sister figure had to agree to it.


Ribbons and Curls

"Mia, your hair is so beautiful…." Emily commented as she helped her friend cook. Yes, the blonde Ranger had decided it was in everybody's best interest that she showed the Pink Samurai how to cook with a timer.

It was kind of a random comment she made, sure. But it was true. Those black strands never seemed out of place…even when she made wind, it flawlessly blew back. Unlike her own, which got tangled a lot and was knotted curl on her shoulders at the moment.

"Your hair is pretty, too," Mia always saw the best in everyone, and she thought her younger friend's hair was beautiful as well.

"Not as beautiful as yours," the blonde smiled a little, pouring the soup into the dishes, "let's go give this to the others before Mike eats the table."

Both laughed at her comment and quickly made their way in there. What was even funnier is that the Green Ranger had tried to do so once before…and they all about died laughing at him. He was such a goofball….

As they all ate, the Pink Ranger couldn't help but think about what her friend had said. There were a lot of things the Yellow Ranger was insecure about….but her hair shouldn't be one. Her curls were always bouncy, and the shade complemented her amazing smile. She thought she should try to help bring that out so maybe she'd realize how beautiful she truly was herself.

So when they all got eating, the Pink Ranger came to her friend, "Let's let the boys clean up. I want to do your hair."

This was excellent news to the blonde….besides, she hated dealing with all her own tangles, "Okay! Thank you so much, Mia."

She smiled to her as the two best friends made their way into their bathroom, the younger sitting eagerly on the bench. Smiling, she looked at all her curls and strands. It w_as _kind of tangled….and she had some dead-ends and dry patches. But that was a simple fix….that was one of the reasons Mia had long hair: She loved to play with it and experiment.

"Okay, here we go…" the Pink Ranger leaned her head back into the sink, filling it with warm water and using her own shampoo to eliminate the dry spots as well as the loosen the tangles.

"I hate how curly my hair is," the blonde giggled a bit, "it gets tangled up so easily…."

"You know…we could always fix that," the older girl smirked a bit, looking thoughtful as her little sister figure smiled in the mirror.

"Could you really?" she turned around excitedly, bouncing in her seat a bit, "that would be_ so amazing_ if you could!"

"Um…me?" she blushed a bit, feeling both flattered and flustered, "well…I play with my hair a lot, but I'm not sure how good I would be styling…"

"Can you try?" the other's brown eyes shown up at her trustingly, "I think you'd do a _lot _better job than my usual hair stylist."

_**XXXXXX**_

"_There you go, sweetheart," the old lady with thick-rimmed small-sized lens glasses and the tight 50s clothing chirped in her nasally voice and fluffed up red hair that looked like a couch cushion on top her wrinkled head, "just marvelous!" _

_Poor nine-year-old Emily could not agree less. She'd made it curled sloppily, and half of the 'curls' sagged over, dropped and still damp. The worst part was that she'd put hair holder in there, and she didn't take a bath a bath until eight…PM. It was eight AM then, and she was pretty horrified. _

"_Thank you," she tried to be polite anyway, and fourteen year old Serena gently took her hand, looking proud of her sister's niceness as she paid the Ms. Combs and scurried out of there. _

_**XXXXXX**_

"Oh wow…." The older of the two Samurai girls giggled a bit, "that actually happened to you?"

"She made my hair look insane," the other was even giggling, "but's it's okay now. I think you still have perfect vision, right?"

"I think so," the dark-haired girl took a curl and tugged on it, "hmmm…I'll see what I can do."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Mike raised an eyebrow as he peeked into the bathroom. The two had been in there for quite a while, and now he was getting curious. His eyes widened when he heard the _snip, snips _of scissors before he saw some blonde curls on the floor and the sight of a comb going through straight, shorter hair.

"Hey!" Emily's voice surprised him, making him blush lightly as she giggled and covered up her hair.

"It's a surprise!" Mia pushed him out gently, yet firmly, shutting the door…but not before pretending like she was going to cut his nose with her scissors.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Well…how is it?" the older girl spoke a little nervously as she finished combing it, cleaning up the hair on the floor and stepping back.

The younger opened her eyes, gasping at the sight. Her hair was now fluffy and pulled back with a thin headband, making her bangs puff out a bit in front, since they were pulled back as well. It slipped just past her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled. This looked _way _better than her curls!

"I love it," she hugged her best friend tightly, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It was no problem," she chuckled, smoothing it down a bit and looking at her own locks, "hey…would you mind experimenting with mine?"

_**XXXXXX**_

The blonde sighed, slightly frustrated as she ran the brush again through the silky, black locks. Her hair was just so flawless…she just didn't know what to do with all of it!

"You're hair looks best down," she finally sighed out, twirling the end, feeling pretty defeated, "sorry…."

"Here…." The other didn't want her little sibling figure to be so upset over her hair, so she quickly grabbed a couple of ponytail holders, "here! How about a couple of braids? Or a ponytail?"

Smiling, the sixteen year old quickly started to working, sticking a pin in her mouth as she worked, looking a lot like a stylist, in Mia's opinion.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Wow…." After trying quite a few different hairstyles and ruling out a few, Emily had finally found her a hairstyle that was new, yet very attractive.

Her hair had more volume, for starters, with some moose the younger had found before but found it didn't work very good on curls. Her long, silky bangs were curled down, kind of like a wave on each side, and she had a couple of small barrets on each side to hold them in place.

"I love it," Mia was telling the truth, and the two sister figures embraced, smiling into each other's shoulders.

"Come on," the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her right out of her seat, "let's go show off to the guys!"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So _that's _what the big surprise was," the Green Ranger smirked teasingly as he looked the two over, "nice. I love your new hairstyle, Em…it really suits you."

Mia looked down for just a second before Kevin injected, "Yeah, it looks real good on her. Mia, I love what you did with your, uh bang…things."

The Pink Ranger giggled a bit now, and the two sister figures twirled a bit as their Golden Ranger entered to flaunt their new dos, and he stopped in place, running over and grasping Emily's shoulder, "Fantastico, Amiga!"

He took her hand, twirling her around and smiling as she laughed at his silliness. Now he dropped to one knee at Mia, offering his hand to take her own. When she accepted, he kissed it gently and mumbled, "My lady, that is an amazing do. I am honored to be in such presence."

Another male's voice joined into the team's laughter, and the two girls turned to see Big Red himself, "Both of you look very nice, girls. Antonio…get off the floor."

He was laughing as he said it, though, and the blonde smirked evilly to the dark-haired girl for a moment. Nodding once and chuckling, she followed her younger sister figure to their leader as she put her hands in Jayden's coco blonde hair, feeling it's length.

"You need a haircut," she giggled, and the older girl took his other arm, starting to pull him into the bathroom as he gulped a bit.

_**XXXXXX**_

"It looks _cute _though!" Emily was currently trying to not die containing her laughter as the Red Ranger stared his reflection, pretty much horrified as the Pink Ranger covered her own mouth.

Just to tease him about them doing his hair, they'd curl his bangs up a bit in front after cutting it evenly and stuck a ribbon in the back that clipped on. Laughing now himself, he smoothed it back down with water best he could, grinning to his two teammates and patting their shoulders in a fatherly way. The Pink Ranger smirked, bending over a bit to whisper in his ear as the Yellow Ranger tore into the main room.

"You do know she took a picture of that, right?"

_**XXXXXX**_

Author Note: Hehe I was rewatching some Super Samurai, and then I got the idea for a story behind Mia and Emily's new hairstyles (Mostly Emily's) Do you guys think she ROCKS that do or WHAT? R and R, and now my somewhat FAMOUS sign off….

Authors Together, Writing FOREVER! :D


End file.
